mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Испытания огнём
— пятая серия шестого сезона и 122 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. В этом эпизоде Спайк участвует в опасном соревновании за титул Повелителя дракона в защиту своих друзей. Производство За две недели до премьеры серии на странице My Little Pony в Facebook 1 апреля 2016 года был выложен пост в честь Дня дурака, в котором показываются Драконьи земли.Hey everypony, or rather, everydragon!! By popular demand... Facebook (2016-04-01). Проверено 26 мая 2016. Заархивировано. Новых драконов, появившихся в эпизоде, нарисовали Кора Косицка, Чармейн Верхаген, Фернанда Рибейро, Мэтт Херринг и Кристен Лобб.Lots of great new dragon designs from @kkosicka, @charmainevee, @fe_rib Matt Herring, and Kristen Lobb! #MLPSeason6. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-04-16). Проверено 16 апреля 2016. Фоны нарисовала Лора Бифано.@Bifanoland did some awesome backgrounds for this episode. #MLPSeason6. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-04-16). Проверено 16 апреля 2016. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|Спайк странно сияет. Как-то раз Рарити ищет драгоценности в подземной пещере, а Спайк помогает ей держать корзинку и является её личным «телохранителем». Рарити желает собрать камни, не разбудив спящую стаю летучих мышей. Но не тут-то было: к великому страху Рарити, вдруг Спайк начинает светиться да к тому же ещё и постоянно чесаться. Следовательно, летучие мыши просыпаются и налетают на него и Рарити. Призыв Повелителя драконов thumb|left|Рарити представляет вниманию принцесс таинственное явление. Сумеречная Искорка, Принцесса Селестия и Принцесса Луна наслаждаются расслабляющим времяпрепровождением в Замке Дружбы, но тут врываются Рарити и Спайк, который стонет из-за его сияющей и чешущейся чешуи. Селестия и Луна поясняют, что данный феномен является «призывом Повелителя драконов» (что означает, что Повелитель драконов вызывает всех драконов в Земли драконов), и что остановить сияние можно, лишь ответив на призыв. Рарити нервничает по поводу путешествия Спайка в Земли драконов после их прошлой встречи с Гэрблом, поэтому Спайк просит Искорку и Рарити составить ему компанию. Искорка охотно соглашается: она рад, что сможет изучить столько всего о культуре и традициях драконов. Учитывая, насколько опасными являются Земли драконов для пони, Селестия советует пони держать ухо востро. Собрание драконов thumb|Некоторые вещи никогда не изменяются. В скалистом сердце Земель драконов Спайк прибывает на большое собрание драконов — Искорка и Рарити маскируются в большом камне. И вновь Спайк встречает Гэрбла, который высокомерен и всё ещё имеет зуб на пони, равно как и в последний раз их встречи. Перед драконами появляются текущий Повелитель драконов Торч и его дочь Принцесса Эмбер. Торч им говорит, что ему уже пора покинуть престол, а новый Повелитель драконов выяснится в соревновании под названием Огненные испытания. Соревнование представляет из себя тернистую гонку за гематитовым скипетром в вулкане. thumb|left|Повелитель драконов Торч объявляет Испытания открытыми. Ответив на призыв Повелителя драконов, Спайк перестаёт сиять. Поскольку у него нет желания быть Повелителем драконов, он начинает уходить, но его останавливает Повелитель драконов Торч. Принцесса Эмбер замечает, что Спайк довольно мал по сравнению с другими драконами, и Торч нехотя разрешает ему не состязаться. Хотя как раз сама Эмбер желает поучаствовать, но Торч ей запрещает. Некоторые драконы хвалятся своими планами после того, как они станут Повелителем драконов. В частности, Гэрбл мечтает отомстить пони, которые посмели встретиться ему на пути: он угрожает «взять в Эквестрии что они захотят, а остальное спалить». Осознав, насколько опасным будет для Эквестрии то, что кто-либо из них выиграет, то Спайк решает участвовать в Испытаниях и выиграть сам, пусть даже он, возможно, вынужден будет в случае выигрыша остаться в Землях драконов. Огненные испытания thumb|Спайк с друзьями встречают Принцессу Эмбер. На первом этапе Испытаний конкурентам необходимо пролететь между водяными гейзерами по направлению к острову вулкана. Так как у Спайка нет крыльев, то он вынужден плыть до острова. Один из соперников падает в воду и тонет, и Спайк его спасает и доводит до острова. Неудивительно, но соперником оказывается не кто иной, как замаскированная Принцесса Эмбер: она во что бы то ни стало хочет показать отцу, что для лидера нужны не только сила и размер. Как только Эмбер обнаруживает Искорку и Рарити, болеющих за Спайка, а также то, что они друзья, то относится к ним презрительно, ибо, мол, «у драконов не бывает друзей». Как только подлетает Гэрбл и чует запах пони, то Эмбер не даёт ему их раскрыть. В ответ же Спайк не даёт Гэрблу раскрыть настоящую личность Эмбер. Он также предлагает пройти вместе через препятствия Испытаний. Рарити не уверена насчёт сотрудничества с Эмбер, но Спайк верит, что на неё можно положиться. thumb|left|Работа в команде между драконами. Эмбер соглашается (нерешительно, правда) работать со Спайком, и они вместе пролетают через препятствия до следующего этапа Испытаний. Осознав, что она проделала такой путь только благодаря Спайку, Эмбер решает с ним работать ещё немного. Работая вместе, они проходят тоннель со сталагмитовыми и кристальными ловушками. Когда Искорка и Рарити поздравляют их за эту работу, Спайк спасает Рарити от падения в лаву. Эмбер же спрашивает, почему Спайк идёт на всё, дабы спасти её, и тот говорит, что «так поступают друзья». Из-за их различий в мировоззрении Эмбер решает прекратить сотрудничать со Спайком и пролететь оставшиеся Испытания самой. У драконов не бывает друзей Пока Спайк, Искорка и Рарити продолжают идти по лабиринтообразноым вулканическим тоннелям, Спайк расстраивается из-за того, что его неожиданно покинула Эмбер. И хоть Рарити думает, что это к лучшему, Спайк всё ещё убеждён, что есть что-то хорошее в Эмбер. thumb|Принцесса Эмбер против Гэрбла. Погуляв некоторое время, Спайк и друзья проходят в центр вулкана, где находится — о чудо! — тот самый гематитовый жезл. Но увы, прямо за ним следует Гэрбл. Прежде чем он успевает бросить Спайка в каменную яму, на помощь последнему врывается... Эмбер: она признала, что она с ним — настоящие друзья. эмбер сдерживает Гэрбла, тогда как Спайк идёт за скипетром. :Гэрбл: Мне надоело, что вы помогаете друг другу! Драконы не должны помогать! :Принцесса Эмбер: А эти драконы помогают! Спайк хватает скипетр как раз в тот момент, когда прилетают другие драконы. В качестве своего первого действия как Повелителя драконов, Спайк приказывает Гэрблу идти домой и обнять каждого дракона на своём пути. Впрочем, вскоре он передаёт скипетр Эмбер: по его словам, из неё выйдет отличный лидер, а заодно она защитит пони в Эквестрии не хуже его. Эпилог thumb|left|Эмбер коронуется новым Повелителем драконов. Торч приходит в негодование, как только обнаруживает, что его дочь участвовала в Огненных испытаниях против его воли, но Эмбер опровергает это и заявляет, что недостаточно быть большим и сильным, дабы быть Повелителем драконов. Тогда Торч извиняется за недооценку способностей своей дочери, а Эмбер официально провозглашается новым Повелителем драконов. По пути домой Искорка хвалит Спайка за то, что тот не только сумел защитить Эквестрию, но и нашёл ей нового союзника; также, благодаря этому приключению, у Искорки появилась возможность писать Эмбер письма с вопросами о культуре драконов, ну а у Рарити появились идеи по новой линии камуфляжных нарядов. Цитаты :Спайк: Если мне надо к драконам, вы пойдёте со мной? :Сумеречная Искорка: Оо! Я этого не пропущу! Увы, мы мало что знаем о культуре и традициях драконов. Я могу их исследовать — даже написать статью! Это мой шанс сделать вклад в знания Эквестрии! хлопок И помочь Спайку, хе-хе, конечно. :Рарити: чихает :Спайк: Э, простите! :Гэрбл: Фу, ты даже чихаешь как пони! :Повелитель драконов Торч: Он и правда мелкий, хе-хе-хе. Я бы мог раздавить его когтем мизинца. смешок :Спайк: смех :Повелитель драконов Торч: Это не шутка, а факт. Когда ты должен смеяться, я скажу: "Веселись!" :Гэрбл: нюхает Оо, ты даже пахнешь как пони. нюхает Или запах идёт оттуда? нюхает :Принцесса Эмбер: голосом Э, это я. Это я ограбил пони по дороге. :Гэрбл: Ха, мне нравится твой стиль. Мы знакомы? Ты похож на... :Спайк: На моего, э, старого соседа! Э, Песочного... Камня! :Рарити: А, вы добрались! Мы так волновались! :Спайк: За нас? фыркает Это же ерунда! стонет :удар :Принцесса Эмбер: Стойте. А вы как прошли? :Спайк: Эмбер! Я думал, каждый дракон за себя! Почему ты спасла меня?! :Принцесса Эмбер: Так поступают друзья! И я друг. То есть, мы друзья. Не стоило оставлять тебя. Аргх, не заставляй меня говорить о чувствах! :Гэрбл: стонет неохотно Повелитель... драконов... Спайк... :Спайк: Именно! Э... А теперь отправляйся домой. И обнимай каждого дракона. И не говори, почему. :Гэрбл: Ооо! Но ведь это же позор! :Спайк: Я приказываю тебе! :Гэрбл: раздражённо Не могу поверить... :Принцесса Эмбер: Что ж, у тебя тут будет минимум один друг. Что ты делаешь? :Спайк: Это называется объятия! :Принцесса Эмбер: О... Не очень-то мне нравится. Но... ладно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты молодец, Спайк. С Эмбер во главе драконов пони будут в безопасности, и у нас появился новый союзник. :Спайк: И новый друг! :Сумеречная Искорка: Плюс, Эмбер сказала, что я могу писать ей, если у меня будут вопросы о культуре драконов! Я смогу написать целую книгу! :Рарити: А у меня появились идеи по новой линии камуфляжных нарядов! Я назову её «Камо-Модом»! :Рарити, Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: смеются Галерея Справки en:Gauntlet of Fire de:Gauntlet of Fire es:Gauntlet of Fire pl:Turniej Ognia pt:Gauntlet of Fire uk:Турнір Вогню Категория:Серии шестого сезона